lotrfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna o Pierścień
Wojna o Pierścień – konflikt zbrojny trwający od 20 czerwca 3018 roku TE (I bitwa o Osgiliath, atak na Mroczną Puszczę) do 25 marca 3019 roku TE. Głównymi stronami konfliktu, byli: Mordor i siły sprzymierzone oraz wolne ludy Śródziemia. Strony thumb|Herb Gondoru Mordor i sprzymierzeńcy: * Mordor * Harad * Korsarze z Umbaru * Khand * Rhun Wolne ludy * Gondor * Rohan * Krasnoludowie z Ereboru * Ludzie z Dale * Elfowie z Lothlorien * Hobbici z Shire * Elfowie z Mrocznej Puszczy Geneza Upadek Saurona w Drugiej Erze thumb|196px|Sauron z pierścieniem Główną przyczyną Wojny o Pierścień była chęć Saurona do opanowania Śródziemia. Z końcem Drugiej Ery został on pokonany przez wojska Ostatniego Sojuszu, oraz stracił Jedyny Pierścień, w który niegdyś przelał część swojej mocy, by móc kontrolować posiadaczy innych Pierścieni Władzy. Osłabiony i pozbawiony materialnej postaci Sauron uciekł i przez wiele wieków próbował odzyskać dawną moc. Osiadł w Dol Guldur i tam odzyskiwał siły. Z czasem zdołał zgromadzić wokół siebie Nazgûli, pozyskać pomoc Easterlingów, Variagów oraz Haradrimów i w 2942 roku Trzeciej Ery powrócił do Mordoru. Poszukiwania Pierścienia Sauron cały czas poszukiwał Pierścienia, nie wiedział jednak, że ten dawno temu dostał się w ręce hobbita Sméagola. W 2941 roku został zabrany przez Bilba Bagginsa, a następnie podarowany Frodowi. Gandalf, członek Rady i drugi w hierarchii Istarich, zaczął podejrzewać, że należący do Froda Pierścień jest Jedynym, jednak nadal nie miał tej pewności. Wiedział, że Gollum opuścił swą kryjówkę i rozpoczął poszukiwania Pierścienia, dlatego poprosił Aragorna o pomoc. Razem z nim przez 8 lat tropili Golluma, jednak bezskutecznie. Ten tymczasem zdołał dotrzeć do Mordoru, gdzie został wzięty do niewoli przez Saurona. Mroczny Władca dowiedział się od niego, że Pierścień ma niejaki Bilbo Baggins z Shire. Sauron nie wiedział, gdzie leży Shire, podejrzewał jedynie, że leży ono gdzieś w górnym biegu Anduiny, jak wspominał Gollum, dlatego postanowił go wypuścić i obserwować cały czas jego poczynania, licząc, że ten doprowadzi go do celu. Jednakże zaraz po wyjściu z niewoli, Gollum został schwytany przez Aragorna i uwięziony w siedzibie elfów z Mrocznej Puszczy. Z jego relacji starożytnych dokumentów Gondoru Gandalf nabrał pewności, że Pierścień Froda to Jedyny. Dowiedziawszy się o pojmaniu Golluma Sauron wpadł w popłoch. Bał się, że jego wrogowie użyją przeciwko niemu Pierścienia. Postanowił czym prędzej odbić Golluma oraz wysłać na poszukiwania Shire Nazgûli. Sojusz z Sarumanem thumb|147px|Saruman patrzy w palantirRównocześnie Jedynego Pierścienia poszukiwał Saruman - jeden z Istarich i głowa Białej Rady, powołanej do walki z Sauronem. W tajemnicy przed innymi członkami Rady wysyłał ekspedycję na Pola Gladden, jednak była ona bezskuteczna. Zaślepiony pragnieniem władzy zaczął w swojej siedzibie, Isengardzie, tworzyć armię, złożoną z orków i dzikich ludzi z Dunlandu. Około 3000 roku odważył się użyć znajdującego się w jego posiadaniu palantíru i został usidlony przez Saurona. Przebieg Początek Atak na elfów Thranduila 20 czerwca 3018 roku wysłani przez Saurona orkowie zaatakowali królestwo Thranduila w Mrocznej Puszczy. Gdy Gollum został wyprowadzony przez elfów na przepustkę, zaatakowali prowadzący go oddział i co prawda zostali odparci, jednak Gollum zdołał uciec. Wymknął się orkom i elfom i skrył się w Morii. Atak na Osgiliath Tego samego dnia, Sauron wysłał oddziały, by zaatakowały Osgiliath. Armią dowodził Czarnoksiężnik z Angmaru, a wraz z nim podążała reszta Upiorów, z wyjątkiem dwóch"Poszukiwania Pierścienia" w: J.R.R. Tolkien, "Niedokończone Opowieści", wyd. Amber, Warszawa 1995, przeł. Radosław Kot, str. 111. lub trzech"Kronika Lat. Chronologia Krajów Zachodu" w: J.R.R. Tolkien, "Władca Pierścieni", tom 3: Powrót króla (powieść), wyd. Amber, Warszawa 2009, przekład. Maria i Cezary Frąc, str. 393. które przebywały w Dol Guldur. Wspierali ją Haradrimowie i Easterlingowie. Wojska Mordoru były znacznie silniejsze od broniących miasta Gondorczyków pod wodzą Boromira i Faramira, którzy zostali szybko zepchnięci nad rzekę. Jedynie kontrnatarcie, które doprowadziło do tymczasowego odparcia wroga umożliwiło odwrót wojsk Gondoru na drugi brzeg. Jednak nieprzyjaciel zdołał przełamać linię obrony i ostatecznie oddziały Boromira i Faramira zostały rozgromione. Oprócz nich ocaleli tylko dwaj żołnierze. Jednak mimo zwycięstwa Sauron zatrzymał ofensywę. Bitwa o Osgiliath była tylko przykrywką, chciał on bowiem zdobyć kontrolę nad mostami, by móc wysłać Upiory Pierścienia na poszukiwania Jedynego, te bowiem obawiały się wody i nie przekroczyłyby Anduiny wpław. Poza tym chciał sprawdzić siły Denethora. Jak się okazało stawiał on znacznie silniejszy opór niż Sauron się spodziewał. Uwięzienie Gandalfa i zdrada Sarumana Pod koniec czerwca czarodziej Gandalf opuścił Shire, nakazawszy wcześniej Frodowi, aby ten wyruszył z Pierścieniem do Rivendell najpóźniej we wrześniu. Na drodze niedaleko Bree spotkał innego członka bractwa Istarich Radagasta, który został przysłany przez Sarumana. Powiadomił Gandalfa o pojawieniu się Nazgûli. Ci bowiem 1 lipca przekroczyli w Osgiliath Anduinę i skierowali się na północ na poszukiwania Pierścienia. Ruszyli w kierunku Pól Gladden, jednak tamtejsze wioski Stoorów były od dawna opuszczone. Radagast przekazał także, że Gandalf zawsze może szukać pomocy i rady w Isengardzie. Czarodziej postanowił ruszyć tam czym prędzej. Zostawił u karczmarza Butterbura z Bree list dla Froda, by ten jak najszybciej wyruszył do Rivendell, po czym skierował się na południe. 10 lipca dotarł do twierdzy Sarumana i tam dowiedział się o jego zdradzie. Odrzuciwszy propozycję przystąpienia do Saurona, został uwięziony w Orthanku. Wysłanie Nazgûli do Shire Obserwując wyruszenie Boromira, poczynania Sarumana i uwięzienie Gandalfa, Sauron nabrał przekonania, że żaden z Istarich nie jest w posiadaniu Pierścienia, jednak podejrzewał, że Saruman wie, gdzie Jedyny się znajduje. Postanowił więc jak najszybciej odnaleźć Shire. Nazgûle przestali działać w ukryciu i czym prędzej dotarli do Isengardu. Tymczasem 18 września Gandalf z pomocą Gwaihira zdołał stamtąd uciec i udał się do Edoras. Saruman zdołał przekonać Upiory, że kraj hobbitów leży w okolicach krain elfów nad morzem. Ruszyły one więc na północ i na trakcie natknęły się na szpiega czarodzieja, który był w posiadaniu map Shire. Upiory przeciągnęły szpiega na swoją stronę i odebrały mu mapy, ruszając następnie do kraju hobbitów. Równocześnie na jaw wyszła zdrada Sarumana, jednak odnalezienie Pierścienia było ważniejsze niż zemsta Saurona. Wyprawa Froda Droga Froda do Rivendell Frodo wyruszył 23 września i skierował się do Bucklandu. Tego samego dnia Czarni Jeźdźcy pokonawszy Strażników wkroczyli do Shire. Rozpoczęli gorączkowe poszukiwania Froda, ten jednak zdołał im się wymknąć i dostał się do Bucklandu, a następnie wraz z Samwisem Gamgee, Peregrinem Tukiem i Meriadokiem Brandybuckiem przez Stary Las i Kurhany do Bree, gdzie przybył 29 września. Nocą z 29 na 30 września Upiory, nie mając pewności, gdzie jest Pierścień, przypuściły szturm na Buckland i Bree, jednakże nie zdołali schwytać Froda. 30 września hobbici w towarzystwie Aragorna opuścili gospodę i przez bezdroża, omijając Gościniec, ruszyli ku Rivendell. Nazgûle szybko dowiedzieli się o ich odjeździe. Gandalf tymczasem na wziętym z Edoras koniu pomknął na północ i wieczorem 30 września, w kilka godzin, po wyruszeniu stamtąd Froda i jego towarzyszy, dotarł do Bree. Nie zastawszy tam wędrowców ruszył na Wichrowy Czub, gdzie postanowił na nich zaczekać. 3 października został jednak zaatakowany przez Nazgûli. Zdołał wymknąć się im i ruszył na północ, chcąc odciągnąć ich od Froda. Podążyło za nim czterech Jeźdźców, pięciu jednak pozostało i gdy 6 października na Wichrowym Czubie schronił się Frodo wraz z Aragornem i towarzyszami, zaatakowano ich. Upiory nie zdołały zabrać Pierścienia, raniły jednak Froda Ostrzem Morgulu. Wkrótce z Rivendell, dokąd doszły wieści o podróży Powiernika, wysłano elfa Glorfindela. Spotkali się oni 18 października i pomógł im w dalszej podróży. thumb|282px|Nazgule przy brodzie Przy Brodzie Bruinen nieprzyjaciele dopadli wędrowców, Frodo zdołał jednak umknąć na koniu Glorfindela do Rivendell. Tymczasem na rzece doszło do spowodowanej przez Elronda powodzi, która porwała kilku Jeźdźców. Resztę zaatakowali i wpędzili do rwącej wody Glorfindel, Aragorn i inni hobbici. Upiory przeżyły, ale poniosły klęskę: ich konie zginęły, a oni sami zostali wyrzuceni przez rzekę wiele mil dalej. Powiernik dotarł do Rivendell, gdzie został uzdrowiony z ran, zadanych Ostrzem Morgulu. Wcześniej zdołał tam także dotrzeć Gandalf. Narada u Elronda W tym samym momencie do Rivendell zaczęli zjeżdżać się przypadkowo przedstawiciele wszystkich wolnych ras Śródziemia między innymi: Legolas z Mrocznej Puszczy, Gimli i Gloin z Ereboru, Boromir, syn namiestnika Gondoru. Poza nimi uczestniczyło także wielu znamienitych elfów mieszkających w Rivendell. Podczas narady wszyscy uczestnicy przedstawili swoje problemy oraz prosili o rady. Do krasnoludów przybył wysłannik Saurona chcący informacji o zamieszkaniu hobbitów. Z Mrocznej Puszczy zbiegł Gollum, więzień króla Thranduila posiadający informacje o Pierścieniu, a braciom Faramirowi i Boromirowi, synom namiestnika, wielokrotnie przyśnił się sen, w którym usłyszeli tajemniczy wiersz, mówiący o Narsilu, Zgubie Isildura i niziołku. Ponad to Frodo opowiedział zebranym o Pierścieniu. Zebrani zaczęli debatować nad jego przyszłością. Boromir chciał, żeby został on zaniesiony do Minas Tirith, gdzie posłuży do obrony miasta. Jednak reszta rady zadecydowała, że zostanie on zniszczony w Górze Przeznaczenia w Mordorze. Frodo zgłosił się na Powiernika Pierścienia i to jego zadaniem stało się go zniszczyć. Do pomocy zgłosili się: Gimli, Legolas, Aragorn, Gandalf, Boromir, Merry, Pippin oraz Sam. Tak utworzyła się Drużyna Pierścienia. Drużyna Pierścienia Drużyna Pierścienia po opuszczeniu domu Elronda skierowała się na południe i 8 stycznia 3019 roku dotarła do Hollinu. Tam spostrzegli ją szpiedzy wysłani przez Sarumana, który próbował uniemożliwić im dalszą podróż. Wędrowcy postanowili przejść na drugą stronę Gór Mglistych przez przełęcz pod Caradhrasem, thumb|217px|Raurosjednak wywołana przez Sarumana śnieżyca zmusiła ich do zawrócenia. Udało im się wyjść cało z ataku magicznych, niematerialnych wargów. Drużyna postanowiła przejść przez Morię. Zostali tam zaatakowani przez orków i Balroga. W walce Gandalf zdołał strącić go w Bitwie na Khazad-dum w przepaść, jednak demon pociągnął go ze sobą. Osłabionej stratą Gandalfa Drużynie udało się wyjść z Morii i wkrótce dotarła ona do Lothlórien, gdzie przebywała aż do 16 lutego. Z tamtąd wyruszyli na łodziach w dół Anduiny. Kiedy dopłynęli do Rauros musieli przenieść łodzie na druga stronę wodospadu. Wtedy zaatakowali ich orkowie. Rozpad Drużyny Pierścienia thumb|235px|Śmierć [[Boromira]]Między członkami Drużyny a orkami wywiązała się walka nazwana później Bitwą na Amon Hen, w wyniku której drużyna rozpadła się. Boromir zgniął raniony strzałą podczas obrony Merrego i Pippina, Frodo i Sam uciekli do Emyn Muil. Aragorn, Legolas i Gimli udali się w głąb Rohanu w celu odbicia z rąk orków dwóch hobbitów, którzy zostali porwani do Isengardu. Konflikt w Rohanie Pogoń za hobbitami Przez 4 dni trójka przyjaciół podążała za orkami w głąb Rohanu. Gdy dotarli w pobliże lasu Fangorn spotkali Éored Éomera, który kierował się w stronę Brodów Entów. Dzień wcześniej rozgromił on oddział Uruk-hai zmierzający do Isengardu, ten sam który porwał Merrego i Pippna. Dowódca jednak nie widział nikogo poza orkami. Obdarował bohaterów końmi i odjechał. Kiedy Aragorn przybył na pole bitwy zobaczył hobbickie ślady prowadzące w głąb lasu. Tymczasem hobbici spotkali Drzewca i uczestniczyli w Wiecu Entów, który zadecydował o ataku na Isengard.thumb|right|259px Aragorn, Gimli i Legolas następnego dnia udali się po śladach w głąb Fangornu, gdzie spotkali Gandalfa Białego. Ten zapewnił ich o tym, że hobbici są cali i zdrowi, po czym wspólnie udali się do Edoras. Pierwsza i druga bitwa u brodów na Isenie 25 lutego TE 3019 armia Sarumana postanowiła uzyskać kontrolę nad brodami na Isenie, które stanowiły wejście do Rohanu. Wojska ludzi ówcześnie obstawiły brody, spodziewając się ataku. Nie czekając na nadejście wroga, Theodred wydał rozkaz ataku. Pomimo heroicznej walki oddziały musiały wycofać się z powrotem do brodów. Przeciwnik miał znaczną przewagę liczebną. Po śmierci Theodreda wojska rohańskie były bliskie klęski, jednak na odsiecz przybył Elfhelm z kilkoma oddziałami, który rozbił niespodziewających się ataku wrogów. Większość z nich uciekła w stronę Isengardu, lecz osłabione wojska nie miały siły ich gonić. thumb|left|271 px Saruman nie mógł zostawić brodów w rękach rohańczyków, dlatego pięć dni później znowu zaatakował brody, licząc na to, że jego przeciwnicy jeszcze nie zebrali dużej armii. W Edoras Grima opóźnił wysłanie wojska na tyle, że wyruszyły one dopiero w dniu starcia. Wojskami Rohanu dowodził Grimbold i Elfhlem, którzy rozstawili swoje armie po dwóch brzegach rzeki Iseny. Z początku armia Isengardu zaatakowała na zachodni brzeg rzeki. Pomimo oporu oddział Uruków przedarł się przez obrońców i zaczął przemierzać brody. Grimbold, który znajdował się dotychczas na wschodnim brzegu, udał się na pomoc. Nie pomogło to jednak i pod naporem wroga dowódca opuścił zachodni brzeg. Wieczorem atak ustał, ale orkowie otrzymali nowe jednostki i bitwa z powrotem się zaczęła. Gdy wschodni brzeg zaczął padać, Grimbold zadecydował o utworzeniu muru z tarcz, w którym schowali się obrońcy, co powstrzymało atak. Wtedy to dowódca nakazał wsiąść swoim rycerzom na konie i zaatakować na przeciwnika od północy i południa. Manewr okazał się skuteczny, na tyle, żeby pod osłoną tylnej straży większości wojsk udało się zbiec. Wojska przeciwnika nie goniły rohańczyków, tylko przegrupowały się i ruszyły na południe. Elfhem nie brał udziału w wymienionych wydarzeniach, ponieważ druga armia zaatakowała jego wojska, był ustawiony znacznie wyżej od Grimbolda i od razu znalazł się w rozsypce pod naporem wroga. Po zebraniu kilkunastu wojowników wycofał się na wschód. Bitwa o Helmowy Jar Po dotarciu na dwór Théodena okazało się, że król jest pod silnym wpływem Grímy, swego doradcy. thumb|253px|Helmowy Jar z lotu ptaka Gandalf wyzwolił umysł władcy z niewoli i razem zaczęli przegotowywać plan obrony Rohanu. Razem z wojskiem udali się do Helmowego Jaru, gdzie zaczęli przygotowywać się na oblężenie. Gdy obrońcy zajęli pozycje, armia z Isengardu zaatakowała, rozpoczynając Bitwę o Helmowy Jar. Pomimo wytrwałej walki, Rohańczycy zaczęli się wycofywać w głąb warowni. Dużą rolę odegrały pomysły Sarumana, takie jak miny wysadzające mur i drabiny. Wtedy to, kiedy forteca prawie upadła, Théoden ruszył na czele swojej świty na wroga. Kiedy wyparł orków z Helmowego Jaru, tyły armii Uruk-hai zaatakował Gandalf z ocalałymi resztkami wojska, które broniło brodów na Isenie. Resztka nieprzyjaciół uciekła do lasu huornów, który przybył wraz z czarodziejem, żaden nigdy z niego nie wyszedł. Isengard thumb|241px|Zniszczony IsengardPo zakończonej bitwie w Helmowym Jarze, Gandalf wraz z Theodenem i jego świtą udali się do Isengardu. Pod dotarciu na miejsce okazało się, że jest on kompletnie zniszczony przez enty. Spotkali tam również Merrego i Pippina. Celem było jednak rozmówić się z Sarumanem. Pomimo prób przekonania go do opuszczenia wieży i poddania się, Saruman postanowił pozostać w Orthanku. Wobec tego Gandalf złamał różdżkę czarodzieja i wyrzucił go z Rady. Wtedy to Gríma wyrzucił z okna palantír, który miał trafić w Gandalfa, jednak pocisk chybił i został podniesiony przez Pippina. Kula tak bardzo zaintrygowała hobbita, że ten postanowił sprawdzić czym właściwie jest. Kiedy wszyscy usnęli wykradł palantír i postanowił w niego spojrzeć. Ukazał mu się Sauron i zadawał mu pytania, jednak Pippin milczał. Zdradził jedynie, że jest hobbitem. Sam bohater nie odniósł żadnych szkód po tym spotkaniu. Następnie Gandalf zabrał ze sobą Pippina i udał się do Minas Tirith, a Aragorn wziął Merrego i udali się do Helmowego Jaru. Zasięg działań Główne działania wojenne odbywały się w Gondorze i Rohanie. Wojną partyzancką zostały objęte tereny Ithilien, gdzie działały oddziały Faramira. Atakowały one głównie posiłki z Haradu zmierzające do Mordoru. Także w prowincjach Gondoru toczyły się walki z korsarzami z Umbaru. W Rohanie, głównie w zachodnich marchiach, odbywały się starcia z armią Sarumana. Doszło tam aż do pięciu większych potyczek. Z Dol Guldur duże wojsko zaatakowało Lórien i Erebor. Na północnym zachodzie jedynie pod koniec wojny w Shire odbywały się starcia z podwładnymi Sarumana. Skutki * Wojna zakończyła się definitywną klęską Saurona - stracił Pierścień i ostatecznie został wygnany z Ardy. * W Gondorze po blisko tysiącu lat powrócił król. * W Shire po wojnie pojawił się Saruman, w związku z czym wybuchł bunt przeciw niemu, którego kulminacyjnym punktem była bitwa nad Wodą. * Poza Gondorem, wskutek wojny, zmiany władcy miały miejsce również w Rohanie, Dale i Ereborze. Bitwy rozegrane podczas Wojny o Pierścień * I bitwa o Osgiliath 20 czerwca 3018 TE * II bitwa o Osgiliath dokładna data nieznana; pomiędzy 21 czerwca a 7 lipca 3018 TE * Pierwsza bitwa u brodów na Isenie 25 lutego 3019 TE * Bitwa pod Fangornem 29 lutego 3019 TE * Druga bitwa u brodów na Isenie 2 marca 3019 TE * Bitwa o Helmowy Jar 3 i 4 marca 3019 TE * III bitwa o Osgiliath 12 marca 3019 TE * Bitwa na Polach Pelennoru 15 marca 3019 TE * Bitwa pod Drzewami 15 marca 3019 TE * Bitwa pod Dale 15-17 marca 3019 TE * Walki o Lothlorien 11-22 marca 3019 TE * Bitwa pod Morannonem 25 marca 3019 TE de:Ringkrieg en:War of the Ring es:Guerra del Anillo fr:Guerre de l'Anneau it:Guerra dell'Anello ru:Война Кольца Kategoria:Wojny Trzeciej Ery